39cluesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Swordcross/Setting up
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Planning Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:26, October 2, 2011 RE: Yeah. ---- Awesome, thanks! ---- Um... The shops in the plaza on CHBRPG have an even bigger title. I think Cahill Family/Ekaterina Branch/HQ would work. 'roo has the final say since the vote is tied right now. Missions We should have a missions forum (like the quests forum) and have the missions work the same way as quests do. ---- For the HQ's, we could redirect the Branch HQ to Cahill Family/Branch/HQ, that way there is still a short title. It is 2-1-0 right now, I don't think we need to. Oh, okay. Go ahead and ask. Hq stuff I case you didn't see I wanted it to be just branch hq. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 21:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Help? So... how I can help? --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 21:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Well? And also, what does it mean "Co-Founder"? Is it possible to have 2 persons create a wiki? --JonathanTennyson WikiaBot Where did WikiaBot come from? What's next? What do we do next? Also, do you think it would be okay if we used the CHBRPG Main Page format? HQs So I'm assuming you're working on the HQs. That's what I was going to do that at first but a lot of the branches have strongholds in the same city and not all of the stronghold locations are specified so... A lot of the branches also have strongholds in New York so I don't even know if we should have pages for a city. But what do we do in New York's case where all 5 branches have strongholds (I'm pretty sure). Oh, I see what you mean. And how about we make all cities Neutral but make subpages for strongholds (like you did in New York). Actually, I was thinking we even do the same thing for the HQs and just rename the HQs to that. #They can by going to the city's page. #By typing in "BRANCH HQ" and being redirected. Awesome. So you'll be doing that? Room 94 Hey Swordcross. Would a room in the Taj Mahal purchased by the Janus be labeled a Janus Base or a Neutral Area? Awesome, thanks! Could you help me with the Janus strongholds? Thanks! (I was thinking each branch should have a stronghold in each city. What do you think?) How about we do that in the big cities (LA, NYC and Barcelona) while we only do two strongholds in the other cities. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I didn't notice that all the strongholds in NYC were confirmed. I'll delete the Lucian LA one. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 18:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) All Those Rooms in Strongholds Hey Swordcross, Are we going to have all those rooms (like the ones you made for the Janus HQ) for all the strongholds? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 17:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) But we're still adding secret rooms to each Neutral location that has a link to the stronghold, right? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with that. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'm just really happy this Wiki is coming together slowly. We should be ready by early spring, right? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Also, I stopped adding new strongholds and started adding regular tourist attractions to cities that remain neutral (like you did in NYC, I think you made it Central Park). Isn't this Wiki gonna be awesome? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Vesper Strongholds By the way, you're just making Vesper strongholds wherever, right? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I think we put them in major cities that have Cahill strongholds too, so NYC and LA would have one for sure. (I gtg but probably will come back in like a half hour...) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) One near every main base, in most major cities and in some minor cities? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! By the way, when we finish up the Wiki and word starts getting out across Wikia, I think CHBRPG might try to kick me out of power. Could you step in if that does happen? Thanks! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but if a lot of their users start joining... Anyways, I can't thank you enough for your help and co-founding this Wiki. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Swordcross, Do you think you could find a picture of an empty room (like the one where the Cahill hostages were held in The Medusa Plot)? I can't find one that could be used for that. [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, did you have any plans for the Casa de Aglio (as in a base or something)? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'll continue making them! (Sorry about my inactivity, I'm really busy with school and all...) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, where do you think I could put the Vesper spy base in LA? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, thanks! And the boat thing's awesome!!! [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, what do you think making a flight of stairs in Hollywood Studios leading to a Vesper base? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) http://www.universalstudioshollywood.com/ [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 00:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you need any help with anything? I think we work together and finish the HQs and then fix up my mess (only strongholds in most cities)... What do you think? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC)